


Monty's Nightmare

by WitchHeda_of_Angmar86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHeda_of_Angmar86/pseuds/WitchHeda_of_Angmar86
Summary: Monty Green suffers from a recurring nightmare after a traumatic experience from encountering a mysterious Grounder named Anya.





	Monty's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping this story relatively short. I'll probably expand and edit a little, but it won't be much longer than one chapter.

_It had began with the realization that Monty Greene had become separated from his best friend Jasper Jordan during a hunt. That was when Monty knew immediately that he had become lost. He had no sense of his surroundings and it had already become dark. Had he and Jasper strayed too far from the Dropship? Where the hell was Jasper?_

_"Jasper!" Monty yelled desperately for his friend. His voice carried through the silent woods. "Where are you?"_

_He then paused, resting his hand against the rough base of a large redwood and he listened to the eerie silence of the woods. His throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. Through the sound of his own breathing and the sound of his heart running his in his ears, Monty waited and prayed to hear the sound of Jasper's voice yelling back a response to him, but he heard nothing. Only silence._

_"Damn it!" Monty said aloud to himself, feeling his panic rising._

_His troubles quickly took another turn. He heard an odd, sharp whistling sound just inches past his ear and an arrow punched into the base of the redwood tree that he had been resting against. He didn't even have the chance to react, when a second arrow just missed his neck and slammed into the tree._

_"Goddam!" The terror rushed into Monty when he realized that Grounders had fallen upon his position._

_Throwing a look over his shoulder, he had half-expected  third arrow to come ripping through the air towards him from out of the dark and finding its target in his back or through his neck. Only that wasn't what Monty saw. From the darkness, he saw a lone figure emerging like a phantom. It was a female- a Grounder, which was obvious enough, with lengthy strands of blonde hair. Monty was caught off guard for a moment. He squinted into the gloom to try and identify the Grounder. When the Grounder was close enough, Monty was able to get a better look at her face. This was definitely a woman, years older than Monty- her unkept strands of blonde hair reaching just past her shoulders, black shades smeared around her eyes, and wearing an expressionless look of cold iron, entirely devoid of any shred of emotion. Her eyes were fixed on Monty like a pair of heat-seeking missiles. She spoke not a word, only advanced in silence. She didn't even make a sound as she moved. Startled at the sight of her, Monty staggered backwards and nearly fell. The Grounder was coming to deliver him a swift, and likely gruesome death. The terror that Monty felt at that very moment was one that he had never felt before._

_The very sight of the Grounder woman caused a terrified scream to escape from Monty's throat that carried off into the darkness. Monty turned and bolted into the trees. He was sure that he was at his peak-speed as he ran. No arrows pursued him. Looking over both his shoulders as he ran, he couldn't glimpse any other Grounders giving chase. If they were, they would overtake him easily. And still the sight of the woman's face clung fresh in Monty's mind. The darkness closed in on him. The only other sounds that he heard were of his own panicked breathing and that of his boots pounding against the floor of the forest as he ran desperately. He was entirely lost and this only drove his terror. If the Grounders had already set a trap, they would be waiting and ready to rope him in._

_Monty scrambled uphill and over the rise in the forest. Coming to the top, he wasn't able to slow his descent. The other side of the rise was steep and uneven. As Monty descended, his foot struck a thick tree root protruding from the ground, causing him to stumble and fall. He rolled and bounced violently down the hill and in moments, he came to a rest at the bottom on his back. Laying stunned where he was, Monty felt pain rupturing from multiple parts of his body- both his arms, his lower back, his legs, and even the back of his head. In the dizziness that overtook him, Monty was forced to shut his eyes. He was too stunned for the moment to wonder if he had broken anything. When he opened his eyes a second later, the first thing he saw a figure standing directly over him. T_ _he Grounder woman._

 _And the she spoke to him. When she did, it was only a single word. Her voice- hard, and with an edge to it. "_ _Monty."_

_Monty began to scream._

_\----_

The sound of Monty screaming had brought two of his friends Clarke Griffin and Jasper Jordan running into his bunk. Even then it hadn't fully registered to Monty that he was now awake from his nightmare and his terror had yet to fully subside. Jasper ran to Monty's side.

"Hey! Monty! Monty!" Jasper desperately tried to restore calm to his best friend. "Take it easy! You're all right!"

  Monty sucked in a deep breath and then collapsed onto his back again. He shut his eyes and took in some calming breaths.

"Monty, just relax," Clarke hushed to him soothingly. "You had a nightmare."

  Monty slowly opened his eyes again. He realized that he was in his own bed, inside the safety of his own quarters. Arcadia. He found his friends Clarke and Jasper at his bedside observing him. Both of them were observing him and looking deeply troubled.

   Monty's eyes suddenly darted around the room in a panic. "Where is she?" He asked Clarke in a fearful tone. 

 Clarke gave him a frown. "Who? Harper?"

 Monty shook his head. "No. The Grounder woman!" He said, unable to keep his voice from trembling. 

 Clarke and Jasper exchanged looks with one another. They both seemed to know what Monty was talking about.

"Oh...." Jasper muttered with some realization.

"Monty..." Clarke began, narrowing her eyes curiously. "That night when you and Jasper were separated... do you remember what happened out there?"

  Monty gazed up at the blonde haired girl as his memory drew him back to just months before when the 100 delinquents from the Ark still had their camp at the Dropship when they first landed on Earth. "It was already dark," He murmured, as he tried to refresh his recollection. "Jasper and I somehow got separated in the forest. I didn't even know where the hell I was. I was lost."

 He swallowed and his voice became a whisper as he continued. "And then...when I turned...I saw her. She had just appeared out of the dark, right in my face... like a ghost. I just... screamed and I turned and ran."

 Monty paused and shook his head. "I didn't even know where I was going. I don't know...I must have tripped and knocked myself out. When I woke up again, I was back in the dropship."

 Jasper nodded. "Bellamy and I took a search group out when you didn't come back," He explained to Monty. "We found you laying on the ground, only a few miles from the Dropship. We brought you back. There were no signs of any Grounders around." 

"Is that what you were dreaming about?" Clarke asked Monty. "Encountering that Grounder woman?"

"She  _was_  a Grounder!" Monty insisted in an unsteady voice. "Wasn't she?"

 Clarke and Jasper only exchanged looks.

"Well...yeah...she had to have been," Jasper said carefully. "Who else would she have been?"

 This time Clarke had another question.

"Monty, do you think...maybe you only.... imagined it?" Clarke asked Monty curiously, but carefully. "I mean...you were just coming off the effect of those hallucinogenic nuts around that point. A lot of us were."

  Monty abruptly shook his head. "No!" He said firmly to Clarke. "Clarke, she was real. I saw her for myself. And I can guarantee you that she's still out there somewhere. She knows damn well we're here and she knows where I am."

"Monty-hey," Jasper said gently to him. "You just need to take it easy for a bit. Once you've relaxed, we'll all go over to the mess hall and we'll grab a bite to eat. You're definitely going to need it."

 Monty gave a long sigh and he laid back on his pillow. "Yeah, you're probably right, Jasper."

 Jasper gave Monty a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "So come on. Let's get ready, dude. I'll treat you this morning."

  Jasper turned and left the room, leaving Clarke and Monty alone for the moment.

"Clarke..." Monty said quietly to Clarke. "I'm telling you. I didn't imagine that. I saw her. She was right in my face."

 Clarke gave him a reassuring look. "I believe you," She said to him gently. "You're lucky to be alive."

"No kidding!" Monty muttered.

"Come on, Monty," Clarke said encouragingly. "Get up and let's go eat. Jasper will be waiting on you."

\----

  The morning meal at least helped to ease Monty's nerves before he ventured outside. Stepping outside of the station wearing a dark blue jacket, he closed his eyes and inhaled a breath. It was always a treat to be greeted by the crisp cool air. The compound was a daily hive of activity. Since the station camp had been established, there was still work to be done in clearing away the debris. The compound was now enclosed by electrical fencing. The compound itself could be accessed by a set of gates. Armed station guards were posted at every perimeter where they kept watch on the edges of the treeline beyond the field. 

 Monty wandered over towards the electrical fencing and he looked out beyond the field to the treeline. He had a pair of small binoculars with him. He raised them to his eyes and looked through the lens to scope out the edge of the woods. He didn't catch anything out of the ordinary. Hell, the guards would be more likely to spot something before he did. Even so, Monty couldn't ease the drumming of his heart in his ears as he slowly scanned the edge of the treeline.

"Monty!" A voice suddenly called out his name directly from behind him.

  Monty let out a startled yell and nearly dropped his binoculars. He whirled around to find Jasper directly behind him.

"Whoa!" Jasper took a quick step back and held up his hands in a defensive mode. "Easy there." 

 Monty released a long sigh of relief. "Jasper, please...don't do that."

 "Okay....my bad...." Jasper's expression had turned to bewilderment. He then nodded past Monty towards the fencing. "What were you looking at?" 

  Monty threw a quick look over his shoulder. "Uh...nothing," He said quickly. "I was just...you know-checking out the woods. These are pretty sweet binocs."

   Jasper nodded slowly without saying anything. Monty already sensed that his best friend wasn't entirely buying his explanation.

"Hey-Monty, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you, you know," Jasper reassured him. "We all are."

  Monty nodded. "Thanks, man," He said sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

"Come on. You gotta take your mind off things. Raven said she might need your help inside fixing one of the radios."

"Sure," Monty agreed. "I just need some air. I'll join you shorty."

 Jasper nodded. "All right then."

  Monty watched Jasper jog off towards the station's entrance. He then turned back to the electrical fencing. He slowly raised his binoculars to his eyes to look through them to view the edge of the woods. The very first thing he spotted was a lone person standing just within the edge of the treeline. A woman. Monty recognized her instantly. The same Grounder woman whom he had encountered that night some months before. The same one that had been able to intrude upon on his dreams. The long leather coat, the lengthy unkept strands of blonde hair, black eyeshade, pale and stone-faced. She appeared even more terrifying under daylight.

 _No. No. NO!_ Monty felt the new terror rolling over him.  _She's found me!_ _She knows I'm here!_

 That was what he wanted to scream, but he couldn't utter a sound. Feeling his heart hammering, Monty stood frozen where he was, unable to move, and holding the binoculars to his eyes. He felt as if he had become paralyzed. What frightened and disturbed Monty even more was that the woman appeared to be staring directly back at Monty through the lenses of his binoculars, as if she could see him. Monty knew for certain that he was not imagining this. This was real. 

 Monty could no longer stand being drilled under the woman's gaze. He was barely aware that he had let his binoculars drop from his hands to the ground. He turned away from the fencing and began to stumble back towards the station's entrance in almost a shell-shocked state. He didn't acknowledge that he was drawing stares from the people he passed by. As Monty wandered towards the doorway to the station, Jasper suddenly appeared back outside.

"Hey if you're ready, Raven says-" That was what Jasper had started to say to Monty but then he cut off his sentence and he stared at Monty. "Dude....why do you look so pale?" 

 Jasper's eyes widened in shock when he looked downwards. "Monty....tell me you didn't piss your pants..."

  Monty hadn't even realized that in his own terror, he had released his bladder in a warm flow of liquid that had left a dark stain seeping through his pants.

"Monty....?" Jasper now looked even more troubled for his friend than he had earlier. Almost fearful. "What the hell happened to you just now?"

  Monty didn't give a response. He had passed out on the ground.

 

  THE END?

 

 

        

  

    


End file.
